nintendorocketfandomcom-20200213-history
Kuja
Not enough Lance The Member Kuja annouced himself to be the infamous Meta Knight from Nintendo Planet on January 22nd, 2009. What shocking plot twist could this be?! Why... only madness. History Everyone has a history. Kuja's history is complex. His internet history not so much, but still pretty much an unsortted nest which needs to be fixed. What he will share, he will share. AAAAAAA AAAAAA AAAAA AAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA Computer Gaming Life When not found playing a Final Fantasy game, or any sort of Roleplaying Game for that matter, he is instead found playing Sega games. Such as MegaDrive games (Genesis to the Americans), the greatness known as the Saturn (For NiGHTS: Into Dreams and Burning Rangers.) and the DreamCast. He is also a fan of Sony, espcially of the PSP which include such gems as Locoroco, Locoroco 2, Patapon, Patapon 2 and Dissidia: Final Fantasy. He also is a fan of any hard games, aswell as games such as Devil May Cry and Odin Sphere. He once was part of the great Nintendo versus Sega war, on the side of Sega. Now that Sega have 'lost', Kuja has had more chance with playing Nintendo games such as Metroid, Kirby and the Super Smash Bros. Series. His only mainstream Nintendo consoles are a Gameboy Colour, a Nintendo DS and a Wii (strangely not called the Nintendo Wii.) His other gaming desires include devilishly hard games. He also creates his own ROM Hacks of games, such as the Sonic games and almost all Metroid games. All in the name of making games that much harder for him to complete. He also likes to play rythmn games such as DDR and Guitar Hero, which he can pass Heavy and Challenge modes on DDR, but surprisngly still struggles on HARD mode for Guitar Hero. Personal Life Kuja has other enjoyments to life than just programming and having fun with games. He plays two Trading Card Games (Magic: The Gathering and Yu-gi-oh.) He's currently had bad relationships with his girlfriends. Though his friendship with women in general is better than his friendship with men, any girl who suddenly becomes a 'Girlfriend' seem to turn into raving psychopathic lunatics who get jealous when you're going away for holiday for a day or two, Or they claim they no longer want to be in a relationship, but (and by later... one week.) End up with another man. And those are just real life. He;s also been hit on by people online, only for Kuja to turn down for a variety of reasons. (Strange habits, funny lies and too young.) He's never been able to take E-Relationships seriously, and has wondered if he really has hurt anyone online over sort of stuff like this. Facts you may or may not know about Kuja * Kuja is considered young in real life, yet is one of the oldest people in his group of friends. However his appearence is younger than most the people he hangs around with. * Kuja's favourite video game villian is Kefka from Final Fantasy VI. Kuja is a very close second. * Kuja's favourite video game hero is Terra from Final Fantasy VI. Second would have to Raziel. * Kuja's MOST HATED video game character is Cyan from Final Fantasy VI. Second would be Maxi for replacing Li Long from Soul Blade. * Kuja curses Cyan, as Cyan has one of the nicest theme tunes in a Final Fantasy game, and finds it an insult that such a terrible character wastes such an awesome tune. * Kuja once REALLY hated Kefka as a villian. However the more he got into the story, the more he loved the egotistical homocidal maniac. * Kuja's favourite RPG is, surprise surprise, Final Fantasy VI. * Kuja's other all time favourite RPG titles are Shadow Hearts and Disgaea. * Kuja plays alot of fighting games at a frightening level, but prefers more 'tame' and 'relaxed' storybased games. * Kuja's favourite video game tunes include Terra's Theme and Ozar Midrashim, both themes of Terra and Raziel. * Kuja mains Cervantes and Sophitia in Soul Blade/Calibur (1 upwards to 4.), Scorpion in Mortal Kombat 1 and 2, Trilogy, Gold and Deception , Reptile in Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance and Armageddon, Samus and Shiek in SSBM, Snake and G&W in SSBB, Kayin in Battle Arena toshinden 1, Tracy and Uranus in Battle Arena Toshinden 2, Tracy and Veil in Battle Arena Toshinden 3 and Terra, Kuja and Ultimecia in Dissidia. He is considered one of the better Cervantes and Terra players online. * Thinks that Shantotto's Ex-Mode Bonus is incredibly cheap and allows her to pretty much kill ANYTHING if she's on 2000 brave plus. * Hates Kilik Players on SC4 online. * Hates Kitana on MK2 * hates people who pick Boss characters on fighting games and think they're awesome when they beat you because you did NOT pick a boss character. * Only picks a boss character if his oppoenet picks a boss character. (IF someone picks Master on Battle Arena Toshinden 2, he picks Uranus.) * Favourite pokemon BEFORE going on Net/ShoddyBattle was Moltres. * Favourite pokemon after going on Net/ShoddyBattle is Celebi. He calls it "Serebii" or "Hellmaster Celebi." * Kuja's Favourite game series is not an RPG or a Fighting game, but the Legacy of Kain series, one of the best storybased games ever. In his view, the only difference between Legacy of Kain and a Movie is that the player interacts with the game. * Kuja's favourite animes are usually quite comical, like "Excel Saga", "Jubei-Chan" and "The Slayers." However he also loves "Rourouni Kenshin." * Kuja's favourite type of music is almost any. As long as it's listenable and isn't totally detestable (Half of DragonForce being an example of something detestable.) * Kuja also plays Yu-gi-oh at a competitve level, and owns a Lightsworn Deck. Notable due to the fact he had to rebuild it after his first Lightsworn deck got stolen. This is an equilvant to over £200 worth of cards stolen. * Used to roleplay from 2000 - 2006 on Yahoo internet chats, and one point was considered one of the fastest T2 fighters reaching an incredible 180 Words PER MINUTE. (3 Words per Second.) This allowed only around 3-4 seconds oppunity to get the 7 words to dodge or block him. * Wasn't as good at T1, where turn based story combat came in. Still he was better than most, roleplaying not one, but TWO of the most feared characters for a brief time. Odd Weapons of Mass Distraction (OWoMD) Kuja is an inventor of many fine 'Odd Weapons of Mass Distraction.' Some would include: * A Monolith that screams "AAAAAAA" - Just like in ED * Fetal Cannon. * O-M-P. (Never question what the O-M-P stands for. Not even Kuja knows what the O-M-P is or what it stands for.) * A Walking Talking Maybe Crawling Killing People Pie. (Never let him cook either.) * Profanity Evasion * Profanity Invasion * A Cup that never Spills * Purgery * Purgatory * Babylonian Gods * Pyramids of Egypt * Pyramids of Nubia * The Inverted Pyramids of Mount Killermarushmore * Chocobo Inbreeding * Chocobo Outbreeding * Conspiracy theories (Such as how the wife of JFK shot JFK and Archduke Ferdinard with the same shot and Nuclear Submarines shooting Titanic from the base of Antartica.) * Georgia * George W. Bush * Grues * Apples * Global Warming Quotes "One Kuja a day keeps the Doctor away" - A forum proverb Jokes Two Muffins in an oven. One Muffin says 'God it's hot in here.' The other Muffin goes 'AH! A TALKING MUFFIN!' A Neutron walks into the bar. He goes to the bartender and goes "I'd like a pint of beer please." The Bartender gives him the beer. The neutron asks "How much will that be?" The Bartender says "For you? No charge." A Man walks into a bar with some tarmac. He goes to the BarTender "I'd like two bottles of Whiskey please. One for me and one for the road." Electrons are Christian because they have mass. March 22nd/23rd, and what REALLY happened Kuja becomes quite infamous and notorious for the started at March 22nd, 18:50 (-5 GMT), but to Kuja it was simply only Sunday... he means March 22nd 23:50 (GMT) With White Lightning kick starting a leave which many (Including the Kuja) assumed was due to the stripping off her Ike's Fangirl badge, people came and posted on her thread. The Heavenly Host Tidus Strife and Chopstix came down from heaven and said it how it was. From the Heavens descended a man: Morendo. And from the Rainbow Bridge which is fabled to lead to EarthEnd, Kuja appears aswell. The scene that greets them: A terrifying demon of lust on an extremely high horse holding a massive French Flag with the inability to actually pleasure anyone in life! Or rather it was just Resurgence eating babies. Swords are drawn! And with nothing but what seems to be little more than uncreative thinking, Kuja and Resurgence set off in a bloody battle. Morendo cheering from the sidelines, Tidus Strife stating that Kuja was a man of equal respect and flaming and even Starforce telepathically stated that REsurgence was fighting a dead war. Insults are exchanged, or rather untrue statements about how Kuja was a baby eater, and how he doesn't respect White Lightning and has to treat her like everyone else. Kuja mentions he treats all: Admins and not, the same way. Resurgence calls him a liar, and tries to kick him off a cliff. The war was tense, and helping him from the darkness was a man. Morendo offered the helping hand, and Kuja seeing a bonds of true friendship, takes the hand, despite Morendo and Kuja's earlier trouble with each other, where Kuja would do trivia on the lands known simply as IRC. But our hero manages to regain a foothold and manages to simply deliver the demon a papercut! With that the demon fed in fear and godmodded to make the fight null and void. On March 23rd, 2:07, Kuja finally enters IRC and manages to regain the power of speaking by using mIRC instead of the Javascript IRC. There he mentions Resurgences obbession with a sub-series of hentai simply known as Lolicon. Kuja would meet another very important figure, who was at the time a rampaging bull known as Impulse! And his Impulse was to charge Kuja and strike him down. However after a struggle with Impulse, Impulse forces Morendo to summon Rrsurgence yet again! The spectators at the time, Sonic 2 for example, decides to stay out of this, and quite literally held signs up to 'Stay out of this' And with a new form of instant messaging, Impulse asks Resurgence a series of questions: Kuja is not contempt and interupts Impulse to ask Resurgence his own set of questions including: What does he do that involves Admin? Does he Code? Does he Skin? Does he make his own private section on the forum to be able to see a gallery of little girls? The answer to first three were pretty much no. The last one which caught everyone by surprise where the demon simply responded yes. However Resurgence wasn't as stupid as he looked on his Wiki page, and as people flooded into the IRC room, Resurgence managed to quickly shift the issues of the Kuja and Resurgence arguement by making it look as if i was just about the AnimeGirl section. All this time still, the Impulse and the Kuja were still struggling, making the fight turn to a losing one: More so, his ally Morendo had left him to drown himself in water... or shower. Resurgence made his leave on 02:53 (GMT), with the following statement: 02:51 Ok, wow.....I'm outta here. You want me to leave NR? I'm pretty damn close now. 02:53 Fuck off all you god damn haters. People who recently joined in the conversation, such as SuperGanondorf states to Resurgence before he leaves he's being weak, and everyone agrees. Soon the settling of the war finished. Kuja and Impulse shake hands and apologize for the rampaging mess they caused earlier. And along with Syarith and Morendo, the Kuja gained three new very good friends that day. Because Resurgence chose to leave all due to one member (The Kuja), everyone now considers the demon once known as Resurgence to be weak. Stripping himself of all his power, REsurgence chose to leaves the lands of Nintendo Rocket. But... who knows how long until it is when both Resurgence and White Lightning both appear and get ready to charge again? Kuja notes that he took down a demon with nothing more than his bare hands and a little bit of ammution. memories place Friendship With Other Members Shao Kahn: Friendship? Friendship?! Again?! Rey Anything else need to be said about this? Category:Members